Leaving Los Angeles
by HermioneMaggieJareau
Summary: Hotch and JJ's worst fear comes true when Jack and Henry are kidnapped. One child manages to escape from the kidnappers. Will the other child be safely found. And a certain NCIS LA Agent becomes attached to a child that is discovered at at gruesome site.
1. Chapter 1 Taken

Description: While at the zoo with Will, Jack and Henry are kidnapped.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>"A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be." ~Douglas Pagels<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful September day and Will and Jack are sitting on a bench at the Washington D.C. zoo. Henry is also with them. He is sitting in a baby stroller. The three are enjoying ice cream cones and talking.<p>

"Jack, I'm really glad you could be with us today. Is this your first trip to the zoo?" Will asked.

"Yes and thank you for inviting me." Jack said.

"You're welcome." Will said.

"I want to see some more aminals." Henry said as he mispronounced the word, "animals."

"You mean animals. We'll see the rest of the animals as soon as we get done eating." Will said to his son.

Henry accidently drops his ice cream cone on the ground and begins to cry.

"My ice cream!" Henry cried out.

"It's okay." Will said as he took the crying child out of the stroller and held him.

"But I was still eating it!" An upset Henry said.

"Here Henry, you can have mine." Jack said as he gave his ice cream cone to Henry. As soon as the cone was in his hands, Henry was once again a happy child.

"Henry, don't you think that was nice of Jack?" Will asked.

"Yes I do. Jack is a very nice boy." Henry said while eating the ice cream.

"Don't you think you should say something to Jack?" Will asked.

Henry leans over to Jack and hugs him.

"Thank you Jack." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Jack said.

"Jack, do you want me to buy you another ice cream cone?" Will asked.

"No, that's okay." Jack said.

"I want another one." Henry said.

"No Henry, you've had two already. I was only going to buy Jack another one because he was nice enough to let you have his." Will explained.

"No more ice cream for me?" Henry asked.

"Sorry, no more ice cream, but do you know what you really need?' Will asked.

"More ice cream?" Henry asked, hopeful.

"Will laughed and said, "No, you need to get your face cleaned because you have an ice cream beard. Will you two be okay by yourselves for a few seconds? I need to go get some napkins."

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Jack said.

"I'll be right back." Will said as he placed Henry in the stroller and walked away.

"Daddy's leaving us?" Henry sadly asked.

"It's okay Henry. He'll be back." Jack said.

Meanwhile with Will…

Will is just a few feet from the two children. He is getting some napkins from the ice cream vendor. He is only gone for a few seconds, but when he returns, he finds an empty stroller and both children are nowhere in sight. He frantically begins to search for the children.

"Jack, Henry this isn't funny! You two need to come out now!" Will called out.

When the children don't show up, Will begins to panic even more.

"Somebody please help me!" Will shouted.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one. Sorry it's short. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible and it should be longer than this chapter. It will be awhile until NCIS Los Angeles is mentioned in the story. Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 A Parent's Worst Nightmare

Description: Hotch and JJ recieve some news that no parent wants to hear.

Disclaimer: I only own the unsubs and Detective Traveer in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>"Any emotion, if it is sincere, is involuntary." ~Mark Twain<strong>

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the day and the team is at a restaurant in Atlantic City, New Jersey. They had just solved a case. They are sitting at one of those long couch booths. JJ, Morgan, Reid and Rossi are sitting on the couch side of the booth. While Hotch, Ashley and Prentiss are sitting in the chairs. Garcia is back at the Quantico in Virginia. The team enjoys their lunch while they talk.<p>

"Has anyone seen that new vampire movie? The Three Hundred Year Old Teenager?" Ashley asked.

"No, why? Is it a good movie?" JJ asked.

"That is the most ridiculous movie ever made. My fifteen year old cousin and a couple of her friends invited me to go see the movie with them. Anyway, the movie is about this seventeen year old girl named Felicia who falls in love with a mysterious seventeen year old boy named Preston. The movie is over three hours long and Felicia doesn't find out that Preston is actually a three hundred year old vampire until an hour and twenty minutes into the movie. I don't see how she could have missed that because there were a lot of signs clearly pointing out that Preston is a vampire. He doesn't eat garlic. He only shows up during the night. And his skin is extremely pale. Well, when Felicia finds out that he's a vampire, she asks him to turn her into a vampire, so they can be together forever. He turns her into a vampire. Then during the last ten minutes of the movie, she accidently kills him and then out of guilt, she kills herself. My cousin and her friends cried during the whole movie. I just thought the movie was a waste of money." Ashley said.

"I don't get it. If he's three hundred years old, then why does he look like a teenager?" Reid asked confused.

"Because he's a vampire." Prentiss said.

"But vampires don't exist. Wouldn't he actually be considered as a ghost?" Reid asked confused.

"Well no, not really. You see Reid, the difference between a ghost and vampire is… oh never mind." Prentiss said, causing everyone to laugh.

A few seconds later, JJ's phone rings.

"I better take this. It's Will." JJ said as she answered her phone. "Hey Will, how is the zoo trip going?"

"JJ, I am so sorry!" Will frantically shouted on the other end of the phone.

"Will, calm down. What happened?" JJ asked worried.

"They're gone!" Will shouted.

"What do you mean they're gone?" JJ asked confused.

"Jack and Henry have been kidnapped." Will said.

"Oh my God." JJ said as she dropped her cell phone and her face turned pale. The team quickly notices and is worried.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

"We need to get back to Virginia. Jack and Henry have been kidnapped."

About two hours later…

Will is sitting alone in the police conference room at the Virginia police station. He is staring at the table. A few moments later, JJ, Hotch and the rest of the team enter the room. JJ places a hand on Will's shoulder and he looks up at her. His eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Will said as he began to cry again.

"It's okay. This isn't your fault." JJ said as she hugged her husband.

"Will, do you think you can tell us what happened?" Hotch asked.

"The boys and I were sitting on a bench at the zoo, eating ice cream. I had to get Henry some napkins to clean him up. So I left them alone, but I was only gone for less than a minute. When I returned, I only found an empty stroller. Jack and Henry were nowhere in sight. I should have watched them more carefully."  
>"We'll find them." Hotch said, reassuring Will, but he was actually reassuring himself.<p>

A few seconds later, a police officer enters the room.

"Mr. Hotchner and Mrs. LaMontagne, I'm Officer Traveer. I spoke with Will earlier." Traveer said to Hotch and JJ.

"Did you find Jack and Henry?" JJ asked.

"Ma'am, we really can't start an investigation until 48 hours later. This may not even be a kidnapping." Traveer said.

"Are you saying that they ran away? They're two and six years old. What children that age is going to run away?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Well, it is possible that Jack may have gotten angry over something and ran away with Henry." Traveer said.

"Jack would never do that. He would never put Henry in any kind of danger." Hotch said.

"Are you sure about that? Maybe Jack's been having some problems at school." Traveer said.

"I know my son and he tells me everything. He would never run away."

"Hotch's right. Jack is very protective of Henry. Wherever they are, Jack is keeping Henry safe. He would never let anything happen to him." JJ said.

Meanwhile with Jack and Henry…

The two little boys are in the backseat of a car. They are really scared. Jack is sitting next to the window and Henry is sitting in the middle. Next to Henry is a young woman of about thirty five years, with blue eyes and black hair. Driving the car is a young man around the age of the women. He has dirty blonde hair and green eyes. In the passenger seat, is a young African American male. He looks slightly about ten years younger than the other two adults. His short brown hair hangs in dreadlocks. And his eyes are light brown. Henry begins to cry.

"I want my mommy." Henry cried.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here." The woman said to Henry.

"You're not his mommy! Don't tell him that!" Jack shouted to the woman.

The woman smiled politely at Jack and said, "Of course I'm his mommy. I'm your mommy too, sweetie."

"No you're not! My name is Jack Hotchner and my parents are Aaron and Haley! And his name is Henry LaMontagne! His parents are JJ and Will!" Jack shouted while pointing at Henry.

"Paige, you're the one who wanted the kids. If you don't calm them down, I'm going have to pull this car over and leave those kids on the side of the road." The driver said.

"That won't be necessary, Cooper." Paige said. "Jack, can you please keep your voice down? Your daddy doesn't like to drive with a lot of noise."

"No I won't be quiet! He's not our daddy and you're not our mommy!" Jack shouted.

"Alright sweetie, this is your final warning. If you don't use your indoor voice, I'm going to have to hit Henry. I don't want to hit him, but if you don't behave, I will. You don't want me to hit him, do you?" Paige asked.

Not wanting to see Henry be harmed in anyway, Jack silently shakes his head no. Henry continues to cry and Jack tries to keep him calm.

"It'll be okay Henry. They'll find us." Jack said.

"Nobody is looking for you two. You're going to live with us now." Paige said.

"Our parents are looking for us. And they will find us." Jack said.

"Do you boys like candy?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah." Henry said as he stopped crying.

"Trey, why don't you get the boys a couple of pieces of candy from the glove compartment?" Cooper asked to man in the passenger seat.

Trey does as he is told and hand two pieces of candy to the children.

"What do you say?" Paige asked the children.

"Thank you." Jack and Henry said.

"You're welcome." Trey said.

* * *

><p>End of chapter two. Please review. Chapter three will be up soon.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 48 Hours

Description: Hotch, JJ and Will plead for the safe return of Jack and Henry.

Disclaimer: I only own the tv news reporter in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>"In reality, hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs man's torments." ~Friedrich Nietzsche, <em>Human, All Too Human<em>, 1878**

* * *

><p>Hotch, JJ, Will and a TV news reporter woman is standing in the spot where Jack and Henry were last seen. There are cameras on them. The rest of the team is in the background, while Hotch, JJ and Will talk about Jack and Henry.<p>

"Good morning everyone. I'm Holly Kingsley of WKRL News. I'm here today with Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer and William LaMontagne. They are the parents of two little boys who were last seen two days ago in this very spot. Mr. Hotchner, what can you tell us about your son?" The reporter asked as she held the microphone to Hotch.

"Two days ago on September 13, 2011 at approximately 2:00 pm, my six year old son Jack Hotchner vanished. He was wearing blue jeans, a green and black striped shirt and white tennis shoes with a superhero logo on the side. He has dark blonde hair and brown eyes."

"Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne, what can you tell us about your son?" Holly asked as she held the microphone to JJ and Will.

"Our two year old son Henry LaMontagne vanished along with Jack. He was wearing khaki pants a black shirt with a tiger on it and black and white Velcro shoes. He has light blonde hair and blue eyes." Will said.

"Mrs. LaMontagne, is there anything you would like to say?" Holly asked JJ.

"If you have Henry and Jack, please don't harm them. Please just let them go. They can find their way back to us." JJ said as she spoke toward the camera.

"Thank you." Holly said. She then turned to the camera and said, "If you have any information on the whereabouts of Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne, we urge you to call the number at the bottom of your television screen."

A few moments later, JJ, Hotch and Will join the rest of the team.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Garcia asked.

"We just want the boys back." JJ said.

"We all do." Rossi said.

"I feel like this is all my fault. I should have been watching them more carefully. If I hadn't have left to get those damn napkins, Jack and Henry would be with us right now." Will said.

"This isn't your fault Will. You just made a mistake. You couldn't have known that Jack and Henry would be taken. No one is mad at you." Hotch said.

"Hotch is right, Will. It could have happened to anyone of us." Morgan said.

"I guess you're right. I just feel so helpless." Will said.

"We all feel helpless." Reid said.

"I believe that wherever Jack and Henry are, they're safe." Prentiss said.

"I hope you're right, Emily." JJ said.

* * *

><p>End of chapter three. Sorry it's short. Please review. Chapter four will be up soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 The Escape

Description: One of the kids escapes from the kidnappers.

Disclaimer: I only own the unsubs and the elderly couple in this story. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>"Using the power of decision gives you the capacity to get past any excuse to change any and every part of your life in an instant." ~Anthony Robbins<strong>

* * *

><p>It has now been a week since Jack and Henry have gone missing. The two boys are in the living room of an unfamiliar house. Trey is with them. Jack and Henry are sitting on a couch and Trey is sitting in a chair. They are watching cartoons. Cooper and Paige have gone to the grocery store for a few things. Trey is looking at his cell phone.<p>

"I'm hungry." Henry said to Jack.

"Excuse me mister, but can Henry have something to eat? He's really hungry." Jack said to Trey.

Without saying a word, Trey places his cell phone on the coffee table and walks out of the room. A few minutes later, he returns with a box of frosted animal cookies. He tosses the box at Jack.

"I don't feel like cooking anything right now." Trey said as he sat down on the chair. Henry is enjoying the cookies.

"Want some?" Henry asked Jack as he held the box in front of Jack's face.

"No thank you." Jack said.

About twenty minutes later, Cooper and Paige arrive with groceries. They are in the kitchen. As Cooper is unloading the groceries, Paige walks into the living room. Trey is busy looking at his cell phone. Jack is just sitting there on the couch and a very hyper Henry is jumping on the couch.

"Sweetheart, please don't jump on the furniture. Mommy and daddy don't like that." Paige said, but Henry ignored her and continued to jump.

"You're not his mommy. Quit confusing him." Jack said to Paige.

"Jack, this doesn't concern you. You need to mind your own business." Paige said. She then turned her attention back to Henry and said, "If you don't stop jumping, I'll have to punish you."

"No!" Henry shouted as he continued to jump.

"Stop!" Trey shouted as he violently grabs Henry by the arms. Henry begins to cry.

"Stop, you're hurting him!" Jack shouted.

"He's not hurting him. Henry is fine." Paige said to Jack.

"No he isn't okay! If he was okay, he wouldn't be crying!" Jack shouted.

At that moment, an angry Cooper walks in.

"Dammit Jack, ever since we brought you here, all you've done is shout!" Cooper shouted.

"Henry and I want to go home! We want our real parents!"

"This is your new home. The man at the zoo wasn't paying enough attention to you and Henry. So we just had to take both of you." Paige said.

"The man at the zoo is Henry's daddy! His name is Will and he pays lots of attention to us! It's not his fault that you stole Henry and me!"

"Sweetheart, if you really think about it, this is his fault. He should have been paying more attention to you and Henry." Paige said.

"You're not supposed to take something that doesn't belong to you! Henry and I don't belong to you! And don't call me sweetheart! I'm not your sweetheart and neither is Henry!"

"Jack go to your room!" Cooper shouted at Jack.

"No, not without Henry!" Jack shouted back at Cooper.

Cooper grabs Jack's arm and drags him down the hall and pushes him into a child's bedroom.

"You can stay in here for the rest of the night and think about how you've acted since we brought you here." Cooper said as he walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Later that night…

It is now 1:30 in the morning and the whole house is dark and silent. Everyone is asleep, well almost everyone. Jack quietly and slowly gets out of bed. He turns on the lamp and walks over to the bed that Henry is sleeping in. The sleeves on Henry's pajamas are rolled up, revealing a bruise on each of his arms. Jack has a bruise on his arm too, but he isn't worried about himself. He gently begins to shake Henry awake.  
>"Henry, wake up." Jack whispered.<p>

After a few seconds, Henry wakes up.

"Hi Jack." A sleepy Henry said.

"Henry, I'm going to leave so I can go get help." Jack said.

"You're leaving me?" Henry sadly asked.

"Just for now, but I promise when I get help, I will tell them that you're here."

"Why can't I go?" Henry asked.

"Because you're still a baby and you'll get really tired. Everything will be okay. I promise." Jack said as he hugged the sad and scared the two year old. After that, Jack had slowly walked out of the bedroom. Luckily for him, the door was unlocked. Cooper had forgotten to lock it when he sent Henry to bed. As he walked through the dark house, Jack silently prayed that none of the adults would hear him leave. He also prayed that Henry would be okay. When he got to the front door, he slowly opened it and ran outside. He ran all the way to the end of the driveway. He then stops and looks back to see the front door wide open, but no one was chasing after him. Cooper, Paige and Trey had actually slept through Jack leaving. Jack was very happy about that. The next thing Jack knew was that he was running far away from that house.

Five hours later…

It is now 6:30 in the morning and an elderly man is watering the roses in his garden, when he notices a small boy lying motionless under a tree.

"Grace, call 911! There's a child out here!" The man shouted to his wife.

* * *

><p>End of chapter four. Please review. Chapter five will be up soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Gone

Description: Hotch recieves good news, but the news that JJ recieve isn't so great.

Disclaimer: I only own Robert Clayton, Harrion McLain, Lorraine Charles and the unsubs in this chapter. Nothing else belongs to me.

* * *

><p><strong>"For every promise, there is price to pay." ~Jim Rohn<strong>

* * *

><p>It is 8:15 in the morning and Hotch is getting ready for work, when the phone rings.<p>

"Hello?" Hotch asked as he answered the phone.

"Mr. Hotchner, My name is Robert Clayton. I'm a Detective with the Richmond Police Department and I have some very good news for you. We found your son and he's okay."

"Where is he?" Hotch asked.

"We have him down here at the Police Station. He really wants to see you." Robert said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Hotch said as he hung up the phone. A few seconds later, he was dialing a number on his cell phone.

"Dave it's me, Aaron. Jack's been found and he's okay."

"That's really great, Aaron. Where is he?" Rossi asked.

"He's in Richmond, Virginia. I'm going to go pick him up." Hotch said.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to go with you. In fact, I think we would all like to go with you. We would all really love to see Jack." Rossi said.

"I think Jack would love to see you all when I pick him up. Do you think you all can be ready in twenty minutes?"

"Yeah we'll be ready."

"Alright, I'll see you in twenty minutes." Hotch said as he hung up the phone.

Two hours later…

Jack is sitting at a table in a waiting room at the Richmond Police Station. He is eating a snack and coloring a picture that one of the officers gave him. There is an officer in the room with him. A few moments later, Hotch walks in and the team, including Will follows behind him. When Jack see's Hotch, he runs into his arms.

"Daddy!" Jack happily exclaimed.

"Hey buddy. I missed you. Are you okay?" Hotch asked as he tightly hugged his son.

"Yeah I'm okay. Daddy, can you please let go of me? You're hugging me too tight." Jack said.

"I'm sorry buddy." Hotch said as he released his son.

"It's okay daddy." Jack said.

"Why did they let him go?" Hotch asked the officer.

"They didn't let him go. He ran away from them. He gave us a very detailed description of all three kidnappers. They're known as Cooper Prescott, Paige Prescott and Trey Williams." The officer said.

"Is there a reason to why they took the kids?" Prentiss asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet." The officer said.

"I can figure that out. I'm Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia and I'm really good at finding out history on people."

"She's right. Just tell her where she can get set up and she can find information in no time." Morgan said.

"This room should be fine." The officer said.

Garcia sets up her laptop computer and begins the search. Within in minutes, she had found the information.

"Alright I found it. Oh and it's pretty sad. Four years ago on September 13, 2007, Cooper and Paige were driving home from a friend's house when their car was hit by a drunk driver. Their two sons, six year old Michael and two year old Lane were killed instantly." Garcia said.

"September 13, is the day Jack and Henry were taken." JJ said.

"They're trying to replace the children they lost." Hotch said. He then turned to Jack and asked, "Did they call you and Henry, Michael and Lane?"

"No, I told them what are names were, and that's what they called us. Jack and Henry. They made us call them mommy and daddy, but I told them that we wasn't going to and I told Henry not too."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Hotch asked.

"Cooper yelled at me and grabbed my arm. I have a bruise, see?" Jack said as he rolled up his sleeve and revealed a bruise on his arm.

"Why did he do that for?" Hotch asked.

"Henry was jumping on the couch and Paige told him to stop, but he wouldn't. Then Trey grabbed him and Henry started to cry. I yelled at Trey and told him to stop because he was hurting Henry. That's when Cooper walked in and got mad at me for yelling. He told me to go to my room, but I wouldn't go without Henry. Cooper grabbed my arm and that's how I got the bruise." Jack said. He then turned to JJ and Will and said, "Henry's arms had a lot of bruises on them. I'm sorry I didn't take him with me. It's just that I thought he would get too tired. I told him that I would tell the police where he is. I hope he's okay."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Jack. I'm sure Henry is okay." JJ said.

"Yeah, I bet Henry is in the police car right now, playing with the siren." Will said.

"Trey seems to be violent. Garcia, do you think you can find anything on him?" Reid asked.

"No I don't think. I know I can and I'm way ahead of you dear. Wow, Trey Miller is like the poster child of crime. He has a huge crime record. At the age of thirteen, he joined a gang. When he was fourteen years old, he was arrested for arson. Three years later, he robbed a gas station and nearly beat an elderly man to death. He has anger management issues." Garcia said.

"That explains why he got so angry with Henry." Prentiss said.

A few moments later, two Detectives enter the room. One is a young Italian American woman of about thirty five years with light brown eyes and her wavy brown hair is pulled back in a pony tail. The other is an American man of about forty years with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Is Will and JJ LaMontagne here?" The man asked.

"Yes that's us. Did you find our son?" Will asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. LaMontagne, I'm Detective Harrison McLain and this is Detective Lorraine Charles. I'm sorry, but when we arrived at the Prescott residence, there was no sign of your son or anyone there."

"No, he has to be there. You need to look again." JJ said, not wanting to believe Harrison.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we searched every room of that house and no one was there. They must have left in a hurry because they left everything behind. The only thing that was missing was clothing." Lorraine said.

"Do you have any idea where my son is?" JJ asked.

"No, we don't know, but there is video footage of your son and the three suspects at a gas station. We got the license plate number down and we believe the car is heading towards west. We're going to do everything we can to get your son back." Harrison said.

"Thank you." Will said.

"You're welcome and again, we're really sorry." Harrison said.

Harrison and Lorraine leave the room and Rossi notices Jack looks upset.

"Are you okay Jack?" Rossi asked.

"This is all my fault." Jack said.

"This isn't your fault Jack. You didn't know this would happen." Hotch said.

"Yes it is. Henry wanted to go with me, but I told him no. I should have let him go with me. Henry is gone because of me. I'm sorry JJ and Will." Jack said.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for. You did what you thought was right. Will and I are not made at you. The only people we're mad at are the people who took Henry." JJ said.

"Hey Jack, how about we finish our trip to the zoo? I know there were a lot of animals that you wanted to see, but didn't get to." Will said.

"No thank you. I want to want for Henry. He would really like to go to the zoo too." Jack said. He then turns to Hotch and says, "Can we go home now, daddy?"

"Sure buddy." Hotch said as he picked up his son. "I'll see you all later."

"See you later, Hotch and Jack." Everyone said.

Hotch and Jack leave.

"Poor kid. He feels terrible about this." Prentiss said about Jack.

"I really hope we find Henry soon and I hope he's okay. I hate seeing Jack upset like that." JJ said.

* * *

><p>End of chapter five. Chapter six will be up soon. NCIS Los Angeles will probably show up around chapter seven or eight. It's one of those two chapters. Please review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Calling Off The Search

Description: The police call off the search for Henry.

Disclaimer: I only own Detectives McLain, Charles, and the unsubs in this chapter. Everyone else does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>"Earth has no sorrow that Heaven cannot heal." ~Author Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>It is now October 16, 2011. Henry has been missing for nearly a month now and he still hasn't been found. JJ and Will are at home watching a movie. Reid is with them. About an hour into the movie, the door bell rings.<p>

"I'll get it." Will said as he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Detectives Charles and McLain.

"Mr. LaMontagne, may we come in please?" McLain asked.

"Sure." Will said as he stepped aside for the two Detectives. "Is this about my son?"

"Is your wife also here?" McLain asked.

"She's in the living room. I'll go get her." Will said as he left the room. A few moments later he returns with JJ and Reid.

"Sir I'm sorry, but this is a family matter. You're going to have to leave." Detective Charles said to Reid.

"Reid is my son's Godfather. Whatever you have to say to us, you can say it in front of him. He's part of this family. He should be here." JJ said.

"I understand." Charles said.

"We're sorry to have to tell you this, but there was a car bombing in Roswell, New Mexico. There were three victims in the car. A man, a woman and a small child. They were all burned beyond recognition. We were able to identify the adults with their driver licenses. We identified them as Cooper and Paige Prescott. The child was your son Henry. We believe that Trey Miller may have caused the murder. We just don't know where he is. We're very sorry for your loss." McLain said.

JJ, Reid and Will all felt like they had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"Are you sure that it was my Godson?" Reid asked, hoping that the two Detectives were mistaken.

"We're very certain of it." Charles said.

"No, there has to be some kind of mistake. My son isn't dead." JJ said.

"Ma'am, Cooper and Paige Prescott were the only ones who had your son. The child in the backseat of that car matched your son's description." McLain said.

"There are thousands of kids with blue eyes and blonde hair. Maybe Cooper and Paige traded Henry for another child. Henry can be a handful sometimes. Maybe they couldn't handle him anymore and they just left him somewhere. JJ said.

"JJ, you're being too hopeful. Cooper and Paige took our son because he reminded them of the son they lost. They wouldn't just trade Henry for another child." Will said.

"You don't know that! Our son was not in the back seat of that car!" JJ shouted.

"We're very sorry for you loss." McLain said as he and Detective Charles left.

JJ then fell to the floor and began to sob. Will knelt down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"He can't be dead. Our son has to be alive." JJ said as tears rolled down her face.

"He's gone JJ. I'm so sorry." Will said as tears also started to pour from his eyes. "Reid, will you please go inform everyone about Henry?"

"Yes, I'll go tell them now. I'm so sorry." Reid said as he walked out the door.

"He's not dead. I just know he isn't." A crying JJ said as Will held her.

Fifteen minutes later…

Reid is driving down the high way. He is trying to think of a way to tell his team that Henry is dead. How do you tell someone that a child is dead? That's never easy, especially when the child is a huge part of your life. Reid remembered the day Henry was born. He was so happy when JJ asked him to be her son's Godfather. He was supposed to help Henry get into one of the top colleges when he got older, but now he'll never be able to do that. He was so happy when Henry learned how to walk because he took his first steps towards him. Reid couldn't take it anymore. He pulled over to the side of the road, hit the steering wheel with his fists and began to sob.

"Why Henry? Why did you have to die?" Reid asked as if he were talking to Henry.

* * *

><p>End of chapter six. I'm really sorry it's short. Chapter seven will be up soon. NCIS Los Angeles will definitely show up in chapter eight. Please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The Funeral

Description: Everyone attends Henry's funeral.

Disclaimer: I only own the unsubs.

* * *

><p><strong>"Even if happiness forgets you a little bit, never completely forget about it." ~Jacques Prévert<strong>

* * *

><p>Kevin, Reid, Rossi and Morgan are seen carrying a small coffin. Inside that coffin is a two and a half year old Henry. Everyone was devastated when Reid informed them of Henry's death, five days ago. JJ is still in denial. While everyone stands outside in the cemetery, the sky is getting cloudy. Will stands up and begins to say a few words.<p>

"The day my son was born, was the happiest day of my life. Although Henry was only on this earth for two and a half years, he taught me more than any adult could ever teach me. I learned from my son that not everything should be taken seriously and that laughter is one of the most important things in life. Henry also taught me that love is more important than hate. Parents are supposed to teach their children how to be better people as they grow up, but Henry actually taught me how to be a better parent, instead. Henry was my whole world, and the day he died, my whole world ended. I will never forget my son and how happy he made me. I love you Henry." Will said as he placed a white rose on the small casket. He then kissed the top of the casket and stepped aside as tears began to fill his eyes.

Although she believes that isn't her son in the casket, out of respect, JJ places a white rose on the casket. One by one, Hotch, Jack, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi, Kevin, Ashley and Reid all place a white rose on the casket. They are all about to go to their, but Hotch notices that Jack is standing near the casket. Hotch walks back towards Jack.

"You okay buddy?" Hotch asked.

"No, I'm not okay. I left Henry once and look what happened to him. I won't leave him again." Jack said.

"Jack, it's going to rain any minute now. We need to leave." Hotch said.

"You can leave without me, daddy." Jack said.

"I can't do that, Jack." Hotch said.

Will walks up to them.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Jack refuses to leave." Hotch said.

"Jack, you need to listen to your dad, okay?" Will said.

"I broke a promise to Henry. I'm the one who got him killed. I can't leave him here all alone. Please don't make me leave him." Jack said as tears streamed down his face and rain began to pour from the sky.

"Jack, I promise you that Henry is not alone. There are a lot of people taking care of him now. I believe one of those people is your mommy. He's okay now. And this isn't your fault. It was just his time to die. I'm sad about it too, but I know Henry is safe now." Will said.

"Do you really think my mommy is taking care of Henry, now?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, I really do believe that." Will said.

"Then I guess Henry isn't alone because mommy's with him." Jack said.

"That's right, Jack. She sure is." Hotch said as he picked up his son and carried him to the vehicle. Will followed behind them.

Forty five minutes later…

Everyone is at JJ and Will's house for the funeral reception. The house is full of family and friends. While everyone else is talking to each other, JJ is alone in the kitchen, washing dishes. Ashley and Prentiss walk in.

"JJ, we're really sorry for your loss. Is there anything we can do for you?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah there is something you can do for me. You can stop feeling sorry for me and start feeling sorry for the family who actually did die in that car bombing. Because it sure as hell wasn't my son or those monsters who stole him, that were in that car." JJ said.

"JJ, the license plates on the car was the same as Cooper and Paige's. Why would someone else be in that car?" Prentiss asked.

"My son is out there somewhere. Cooper and Paige just want us to think he's dead, but I know he's not. Henry is alive and I will find him."

"JJ, I know you don't want to accept all this, but you're going to have to." Ashley said.

"I don't have to accept a damn thing. Maybe Cooper and Paige faked his death." JJ said.

"Their driver licenses were with them. Why would another couple have Cooper and Paige's identification cards? I'm sorry JJ, but that was Cooper, Paige and Henry in that car. All the evidence points to it." Prentiss said.

"Hotch and I faked your death and everyone believed that you were dead. So why can't my son be alive? You are no better than he is." JJ angrily said to Prentiss.

"That's enough JJ. You have no right to talk to them like that. They were just trying to help." Will said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I have every damn right to talk to them like that. Our son is alive, but you and everyone else refuse to believe it."

"Stop with the damn wishful thinking. Henry is gone and he's not coming back." Will said.

"This isn't wishful thinking. I know Henry isn't dead because I can feel it in my heart. Why can't you believe that he's out there somewhere?" JJ asked.

Before Will could answer her, JJ rushed out of the room, clearly upset.

"We're very sorry for upsetting her." Ashley said.

"I know JJ is upset about all this and wants to believe that Henry is alive, but she had no right to take her anger out on the two of you or anyone else." Will said to both Prentiss and Ashley.

"She's a mother, grieving for the loss of her child. We don't take it personal. It's just how she's expressing her feelings." Prentiss said.

Meanwhile with JJ…

JJ is sitting on the floor of Henry's bedroom. She is hugging one of his stuffed animals. She's upset, but she isn't crying. A few moments later, Jack enters the room. He sits down next to her. JJ doesn't know he's in there because her head is down, until he speaks.

"Aunt JJ?" Jack asked as JJ looked up at him.

"Hey sweetie, do you need something?" JJ asked.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked.

"Of course not. Why would you even ask that?" JJ asked, a bit shocked.

"Because I was the last one with Henry. I could have taken him with me when I left, but I didn't because I thought he would slow me down. If I took him with me, then he would be here."

"Jack, I need you to listen to me very carefully. None of this is your fault. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, but you shouldn't be mad at Emily and Ashley or anyone else either. They didn't do anything wrong. They're just trying to help. You told me that the only people we should be mad at are Cooper, Paige and Trey. We're a family and we need to stay together. You can't let what Cooper, Paige and Trey did, tear us all apart." Jack explained.

JJ then breaks down in tears and says, "I'm sorry. I 'm so sorry."

"I think you should apologize to Emily and Ashley and everyone else that you were mad at." Jack said.

"I think you're right, Jack. Thank you for helping me realize what a horrible person I'm been these past few days." JJ said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome, but I don't think you're a horrible person." Jack said with a smile.

A few moments later…

Hotch, Reid, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi, Morgan, Kevin, Ashley and Will are all in the living room talking, when JJ walks in. Jack is standing beside.

"Excuse me." JJ said as everyone looked at her.

"You okay?" Garcia asked, concerned.

"No I'm not okay. I've been a horrible person to you all and I want to apologize for that." JJ said as tears filled her eyes.

"You're not a horrible person." Jack said to JJ.

"Jack is right, JJ. This is your way of expressing your feelings for the loss of your son, but it doesn't make you a horrible person. Everyone has different ways of dealing with the loss of a loved one." Rossi explained.

"I still don't believe my son is dead, and I don't know if I ever be able to accept it." JJ said.

* * *

><p>End of chapter seven. Sorry for the long wait. Please review. Chapter eight will be up soon. NCIS Los Angeles is in the next chapter.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 The Child

Description: A child is discovered at a crime scene.

Disclaimer: I only own the victims, paramedic and FBI Agent in this chapter. Nothing else is mine.

* * *

><p><strong>"Society prepares the crime, the criminal commits it."~Henry Thomas Buckle<strong>

* * *

><p>It is now February 9, 2012, and NCIS LA Agents Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks are standing on the front porch of a house. The person living here is a suspect in a recent string of murders. Marty knocks on the door.<p>

"Trenton Mills, if you're in there, you need to open the door. We just want to talk to you." Marty said as he and Kensi waited for the door to open. A few moments later, Marty slowly opens the door and enters the house. Kensi follows behind him. Both of their guns are drawn as they slowly walk through the house. When they enter the kitchen, they find the body of a young black male with short brown hair, lying on the floor. There is a pool of blood surrounding his head. There is a gun in his hand. Marty checks the man's pockets for any identification and finds a wallet with an ID in it.

"Looks like Trenton Mills killed himself." Marty said.

"He either did it because he felt guilty about murdering all those people or he just didn't want to go to prison." Kensi said.

Kensi and Marty hear footsteps run across the upstairs floor.

"Someone else is here." Marty said as he and Kensi rushed up the stairs with their guns drawn. When they get to the top of the stairs, the find the bodies of a man with jet black hair and a woman with red hair. There is a bullet hole near each of their hearts. Kensi and Marty both check for ID's.

"His name is Shane Camryn." Marty said.

"And her name is Cecilia Camryn." Kensi said.

"They must have been Trenton's roommates because the address listed on Shane's ID is the same one as this house." Marty said.

"Why would Trenton Mills kill his own roommates?" Kensi asked.

"It's possible that Shane and Cecilia may have found out about the murders and Trenton killed them to keep them quiet." Marty said.

"Hey, I found this in Cecilia's handbag." Kensi said as she showed Marty a picture of Cecilia, Shane and a small child of about three years old.

"They have a son? Where is he?" Marty asked.

The two Agents begin to search for the child. After searching five rooms in the house, they find a little boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, hiding in a hallway closet. He is very frightened and his pajamas are covered in blood.

"Call an ambulance." Marty said. He then picked up the child and said, "You're safe now. Can you tell me your name?"

"Henry. I want my mommy." The child said.

About fifteen minutes later, Marty and Kensi are with the child while the paramedics check on him. Callen, Sam and an FBI Agent arrive a few moments later.

"Alright, what do we have here?" Callen asked.

"When we arrived here, we found Trenton Mills dead with a bullet in his head. Then we found his roommates, Shane and Cecilia Camryn dead with a bullet in each of their chests. It appears to be a murder/suicide." Kensi explained.

"And what about the little boy?" Sam asked as he looked at the child.

"His name is Henry. He is the son of Shane and Cecilia. We found him hiding in an upstairs hallway closet, covered in blood and terrified. We're not sure if any of the blood is his."Marty said.

"I didn't find any injuries on him. So the blood must belong to the victims." The paramedic said.

"What happens to him now?" Kensi asked about Henry.

"If Shane and Cecilia have no living relatives, he'll end up in the foster care system until he's adopted." The FBI Agent said.

"How long will that take?" Marty asked.

"It could take months or years." The FBI Agent said.

"So there's a possibility that he'll be passed around from home to home until someone decides that they want to keep him?" Marty asked.

"It's possible." The FBI Agent said.

* * *

><p>End of chapter eight. I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. I actually had a different idea for this chapter, but as time went by, that idea seemed to have vanished from my mind. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll have chapter nine up as soon as I can.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 DNA

**Description: A DNA test is done on Henry to see if he has any remaining family.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maureen, Avia, Holly, and the other foster children. Henry, Marty, Kensi, Sam and Callen all belong to CBS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Hello everyone, I've noticed that I haven't updated in a while. So I just want to apologize to you all. My only excuse for not updating sooner is, I've been suffering from writer's block and instead of writing, I've been reading other peoples fanfics. The following chapter you are about to read, does seem a bit boring, but there is a twist in this chapter. The twist may anger many of you, so if it does and you want to stop reading the story, then I'm fine with that. No one is forcing you to read it. But if you decide to continue to read the story to find out what happens, then I thank you for that. And by the way, I have no idea how DNA testing works. So if I got it wrong in this chapter, then I am very sorry for that. Anyway, here is chapter nine…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"You are so worried about seeing him spend his early years doing ! Is it nothing to be happy? Nothing to skip, play, and run around all day long? Never in his life will he be so busy again." ~Jean-Jacques Rousseau, <em>Emile<em>, 1762**

* * *

><p>Sam, Callen, Marty, and Kensi are all sitting at their desks, talking.<p>

"Any word on the DNA results of that little boy that was found a couple days ago?" Sam asked.

"You mean Henry?" Marty asked. "We haven't heard anything yet, but the results should be ready any day now."

At that moment, Kensi' cell phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello?" Kensi asked.

"Agent Kensi Blye, my name is Holly Warren and I work for the DNA Center. I just wanted to tell you that the results on Henry Camryn are ready."

"Okay thank you. My partner and I will be there soon." Kensi said as she ended the call.

"Results ready?" Callen asked.

"Yep." Kensi said.

A little while later…

Kensi and Marty arrive at the DNA Center and are greeted by a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes. The woman is Holly Warren.

"Hi, can I help you two?" Holly asked.

"Are you Holly Warren?" Kensi asked.

"Yes I am. What can I help you with?"

"I'm Agent Kensi Blye. You spoke to me on the phone earlier. This is my partner Agent Marty Deeks."

"Oh right. Wait here and I'll get the results for you." Holly said as she walked away. A few moments later, she returns with the results and hands them to Kensi.

"Thank you." Kensi said.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day." Holly said as she walked away.

Kensi silently read the results to herself.

"So does Henry have any other family?" Marty asked.

"According to this, Shane and Cecilia Camryn were his only family." Kensi said.

Meanwhile with Henry…

Henry has been staying in a children's home for the past two days until a foster family can be found for him. There are at least twenty children living in this home, but Henry rarely speaks to any of them. At this moment, he is sitting at a small table, coloring a picture, when a boy about his age with dark curly hair and light green eyes walks up to him.

"Hi, I'm Adrian. Do you want to play?"

Without looking at the boy, Henry shook his head, "No," and continued coloring.

"Why won't you talk?" Adrian asked.

A young woman with short chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes walks up to the two boys. Her name is Maureen Landers. She kneels down to the boys level and turns to Adrian and says, "Adrian, I don't think Henry feels like playing right now. Why don't you go play with the legos with Stella and Liam? I bet they could use some help with building something."

"Okay." Adrian said as he walked away from Maureen and Henry.

Maureen then turns her attention to Henry and says, "Sweetie, I know you're sad, but you need to interact with the other children. They would all really love it if you played with them."

"I want my mommy." Henry said.

"I know you do sweetie, but you know what. Your mommy wouldn't want you to be sad. She would want you to be happy. And I bet your daddy would want the same thing for you."

She then took his hand and led him to a small group of children playing with stuffed animals.

"Henry, this is Kiara, Amanda, Dylan, Colby and Zane." Maureen said as she introduced the children to Henry. "Wouldn't you like to play with them?"

Henry picked up a stuffed monkey and ran back over to the table. Maureen walked back over to him, and led him back to the group of children. This ordeal took at least five minutes because every time Maureen would bring him back to the group, Henry would always run back to the table.

A few minutes later…

Kensi and Marty arrive at the house. They are greeted by Maureen's fourteen year old daughter Avia. She leads them into the room with her mother and the children.

"Mom, these people would like to speak to you."

Maureen stood up from where she was sitting and greeted the two.

"Hello, I'm Maureen Landers. What can I help you two with today?" Maureen asked.

"I'm Agent Kensi Blye and this is my partner, Agent Marty Deeks. We just wanted to see how Henry Camryn is doing. If it's okay with you."

"Oh no, that's fine by me. He doesn't interact with the other children very much. Most of the time, he sits alone at the table, coloring. I practically have to drag him towards the other children."

Maureen then leads the two Agents to a group of children playing with stuffed animals. Among that group is Henry, but he isn't interacting with the other children. As the other children laugh and play, Henry just sits there, holding a stuffed monkey.

"Henry, you have a couple of visitors." Maureen said to Henry.

Henry looks up and see's Kensi and Marty. Marty kneels down to Henry's level and says, "Hey Henry, Maureen says that you like to color. Is that right?"

"Yes." Henry quietly said.

"Can you show me the pictures you colored?" Marty asked as he held out his hand for Henry. Henry takes his hand.

"He really needs to interact with the other children." Maureen said.

"This will only take a minute. I'll bring him back to the group after he shows me the pictures." Marty said as he leads Henry to the small table. Henry silently begins to show Marty the pictures that he had colored earlier. There are three pictures on the table. One is a picture of a brown puppy. Another one is a gray elephant. The third one is a black and white panda bear. Henry had done a fairly good job with coloring, except for a few spots where he colored outside the lines.

"These are some very good pictures, Henry. Who taught you how to color this well?" Marty asked Henry.

"My mommy and daddy." Henry quietly said, but had a little smile on his face.

"They taught you very well. I bet if they could see these pictures, they'd be proud of you." Marty said.

"Thank you. Do you want to color?" Henry asked as he held up two pieces of paper. One was of a lion and the other was a race car.

"Sure."

Henry sat down on a chair. He then pointed to a chair beside him and looked at Marty and said, "Sit down."

"I don't think I can sit in that chair. It looks a little too small for me. So I'm just going to sit on the floor next to you. Is that okay with you?" Marty asked.

"Yeah." Henry said. He then held up the two pictures and asked, "Which one do you want to color?"

"How about you pick first?"

Henry looked at both pictures and finally decided on which one he wanted to color.

"I want to color the race car." Henry said.

Meanwhile with Kensi and Maureen…

The two women are watching Marty and Henry interact with each other.

"It looks like Henry found a friend. Does your partner have any children of his own?" Maureen asked about Marty.

"No, he just has that affect on children." Kensi said.

"Well he'd make a great parent someday." Maureen said.

Ten Minutes Later…

Marty and Kensi are now outside walking toward their car.

"He really needs to interact with the other children." Marty said, mocking what Maureen had said to him earlier. He then began talking in his regular voice and said, "What does she know?"

"Well she does have a daughter. So I think she'd probably know more about kids than you would." Kensi said.

"She may know about kids, but she doesn't always know what they want. She was basically forcing Henry to interact with those other kids, when all he wanted to do was color."

"She did say that you would make a great parent someday."

Marty stopped walking and looked at Kensi and said, "She said that?"

Kensi just kept walking and said, "Yep."

Marty quickly rushed over to her side and said, "When did she say that?"

"When you and Henry were coloring." Kensi said.

"Well I guess she doesn't seem so bad after all. You know I could become Henry's foster parent." Marty said.

This time, Kensi stopped walking and stared at Marty as he continued to walk. "You can't be serious."

"No, I am serious." Marty said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter nine. I know it seems kind of boring. I would tell you that chapter ten will be up soon, but I'd be lying to you. So I'll try to have chapter ten up as soon as possible. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Victims

**Hello everyone, I know you're all probably very angry with me for not posting this chapter sooner. And I am extremely sorry for that. Well anyway, here is the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"It is a crime against the State to be powerful enough to commit one." ~ Pierre Corneille<strong>

* * *

><p>Two months have gone by and Kensi and Marty are at their desks talking about Henry.<p>

"I still can't believe you've became his foster parent." Kensi said.

"Well believe it and soon I'll be able to adopt him. The agency has to sort out all the paper work, first." Marty said.

"How long does that take?" Kensi asked.

"I'm not really sure." Marty said.

Callen and Sam enter the room and sit down at their desks.

"So what are you two talking about?" Sam asked.

"We were talking about me being a foster parent to Henry." Marty said.

"I never really pictured you as the fatherly type." Sam said.

"I'd make a better parent than Kensi would." Marty said.

"I can't believe you just said that. I'd definitely make a better parent than you would." Kensi said to Marty.

"Remember that time when you bought a pet gold fish from the pet shop?" Marty asked.

"Yes I remember? What's that got to do with any of this?" Kensi asked.

"As soon as we walked out the door, you dropped the fish and it died." Marty said.

"You killed a fish, five minutes after buying one?" Callen asked.

"I did not purposely kill it. I accidently dropped it." Kensi said to Callen. She then turned to Marty and said, "Let me take care of Henry for a day and I'll prove that I can be very responsible."

"Why would I want to punish Henry? He hasn't done anything wrong." Marty jokingly said to Kensi.

Kensi was about to reply back, but Eric interrupted her.

"We've got a case!" Eric shouted from atop the stairs.

A few minutes later…

Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell, Kensi and Marty are all in the conference room staring at a large screen. On that screen are photographs of three sets of photographs of dead people. The first photograph shows a blonde haired, green eyed man, a brown haired, browned eyed woman and a brown haired, blue eyed man. The next photograph shows a black haired man with dark blue eyes, brown haired man with hazel eyes and a red haired woman with green eyes. The last photograph shows a man with light brown hair and brown eyes, a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes and a dark haired man with dark brown eyes.

"Three nights ago the bodies of thirty six year old Craig Wells, his wife thirty three year old Ava Wells and her brother twenty five year old Brady Colton were discovered in the Wells home. Brady was visiting the two while on vacation. The following night the bodies of thirty two year old Danny Fisher, his thirty year old girlfriend Miranda Fowler and their thirty two year old roommate Ken Reagan were discovered in the Fisher home. And last night, the bodies of thirty three year old Jason Phillips, his thirty year old wife Jana Phillips and their roommate thirty three year old Michael Victors were discovered in the Phillips home. All nine victims were killed with a shot to the heart." Nell explained.

"Why does this seem exactly like all the murders that Trenton Mills committed? It's like his ghost is killing again." Marty said.

"We're beginning to believe that Trenton Mills may not have been the actual murderer." Eric said.

"He was set up?" Sam asked.

"That's what it seems like." Nell said.

"Looks like we're going to have to call up the B.A.U. headquarters in Washington D.C." Callen said.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C….

Ashley, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss are sitting in the bullpen talking about their weekend plans when JJ approaches then with a file.

"Tell me we don't have a case." Prentiss said.

"Sorry, but we have a case. Hotch and Rossi are in the conference room waiting for us." JJ said as she continued to walk. The other four followed behind her.

Hotch and Rossi are sitting down at the table in the conference room when JJ, Morgan, Reid, Ashley and Prentiss enter the room. Everyone except JJ takes a seat at the table. JJ remains standing beside the large screen. On that screen are photographs of three sets of photographs of dead people. The first photograph shows a blonde haired, green eyed man, a brown haired, browned eyed woman and a brown haired, blue eyed man. The next photograph shows a black haired man with dark blue eyes, brown haired man with hazel eyes and a red haired woman with green eyes. The last photograph shows a man with light brown hair and brown eyes, a woman with auburn hair and hazel eyes and a dark haired man with dark brown eyes.

""Three nights ago in Los Angeles, California, the bodies of thirty six year old Craig Wells, his wife thirty three year old Ava Wells and her brother twenty five year old Brady Colton were discovered in the Wells home. Brady was visiting the two while on vacation. The following night the bodies of thirty two year old Danny Fisher, his thirty year old girlfriend Miranda Fowler and their thirty two year old roommate Ken Reagan were discovered in the Fisher home. And last night, the bodies of thirty three year old Jason Phillips, his thirty year old wife Jana Phillips and their roommate thirty three year old Michael Victors were discovered in the Phillips home. Each of the victims were killed with a shot to the heart." JJ said.

"Why does this case seem so familiar to the Trenton Mills case?" Rossi asked.

"It is believed that Trenton Mills was set up. The unsub is still out there." JJ said.

"So he's been in hiding all this time? He must have been waiting for the right moment to kill again." Morgan said.

"Who says the unsub is a male? It could be a female for all we know." Ashley said.

"What makes you say that?" Morgan asked.

"Well because the victims were shot in the chest and that's less messy than a gunshot wound to the head. Most women don't like it when things get messy." Ashley explained.

Anyone else notice that the unsub is killing in three's?" Reid asked.

"Yeah I noticed that. And in each home, it's two males and one female. Why is that?" Prentiss asked.

"Maybe the unsub knew three people who were killed." Morgan said.

"The murders obviously have something to do with the heart." Rossi said.

Garcia walks in carrying a file. She hands the file to JJ.

"JJ here's the file you asked for."

"Thanks Garcia." JJ said as Garcia exits the room.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes." Hotch said as he exited the room. The others soon follow behind him.

A while later…

The B.A.U. team finally arrived in Los Angeles California. They are greeted by the N.C.I.S. team.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Agent G. Callen, and this is my team. Agent Sam Hanna, Agent Marty Deeks and Agent Kensi Blye."

"Hi I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner and this is my team. Agent David Rossi, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent Spencer Reid, Agent Ashley Seaver and Special Media Liaisons Jennifer Jareau."

"Have any of the families been notified?" Rossi asked.

"All the families have been notified. You can find all them in their homes. Except for the parents of Ava and Brady Colton. They flew in about an hour ago from Scottsdale, Arizona. They're down at the police station." Callen said.

"Alright, Dave, Sam and I will talk to the family of Ava Wells and Brady Colton. We'll also talk to the family of Craig Wells. Prentiss, Callen, Kensi and Morgan will talk to the families of Danny Fisher, Miranda Fowler and Ken Reagan. And Ashley, JJ, Reid and Marty will talk to the families of Jason and Jana Phillips and Michael Victors" Hotch said as everyone went their separate ways with their groups.

A little while later after interviewing all the victims' families, the B.A.U. team and N.C.I.S. team are at the police station. Marty notices a charm bracelet on JJ's left wrist. The charms on the bracelet include a pair of child's shoes, a teddy bear, a story book, a child with a blanket and an angel.

"That's a very interesting charm bracelet there." Marty said to JJ.

"Thanks. I had it made in honor of my son. He was kidnapped and killed in a car explosion in October of last year." JJ said.

"Oh I'm sorry about your loss. How old was your son?" Marty asked.

"He would have been three in November. It took me a while to realize that he's never coming back, but there are days when I still believe that he's still out there somewhere. Do you have any children?" JJ asked.

"I recently became the foster parent to a three year old boy named Henry. His parents were murdered by the unsub that we're now trying to find." Marty said.

"That was my son's name." JJ said.

A few minutes later, everyone is still discussing the unsub when Hotch calls Garcia and places her on speaker phone.

"Garcia's international fun house of complete horrors. How may I help you?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, it's me, Hotch. I need you to find anyone in the Los Angeles area who may have lost three people due to heart disease or any type of heart failure within the last couple of years."

"Checking right now." Garcia said. "Ok I may have found something. Two years ago between the months of June and August, Holly Warren lost her older brother Lyle and her older sister Jill to heart disease. And in September of last year, her best friend Shane Mattson was killed in a car accident when he drove into a fence and a post went into his chest, killing him instantly."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said as he ended the phone call.

"You think Holly Warren could be our unsub?" Rossi asked.

"She fits the profile." Hotch said.

"Wait, did you say Holly Warren?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, why do you know her?" Hotch asked.

"She's the woman who did the DNA testing on my foster son." Marty said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter ten. Once again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Chapter eleven will be posted sooner or later. I really don't know when, but I'll have it posted.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Alive

**Description: **The unsub is caught and she has something very interesting to say to JJ.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Holly Warren. And by the way, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but the only thing I own in chapter 10 is the victims and the unsub.

* * *

><p><strong>"A person is born with feelings of envy and hate. If he gives way to them, they will lead him to violence and crime, and any sense of loyalty and good faith will be abandoned." ~Xun Zi<strong>

* * *

><p>Twenty four year old Remy Dalton cowered in fear in an upstairs closet from a deranged woman with a gun. Remy had just witnessed her two best friends Calvin Brown and Justin Claiborne be gunned down to death. As she hides in the closet, she dials 911 on her cell phone.<p>

"911, what is your emergency?" The dispatcher asked.

"Someone just murdered my two best friends." Remy whispered in a shaky voice.

"Can you repeat that please? I didn't quite hear you."

"She killed my friends and now she's going to kill me." Remy said a bit louder, but still a whisper.

"Who killed your friends?" The dispatcher asked.

"I don't know who she is. I just got home from work and there was a woman in my house. I saw her murder my friends. She saw me, but I ran from her. Please help me." Remy begged.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Remy Dalton."

"Okay Remy, I'm going to need you to stay calm and stay on the line. I'm sending help out to you right now. Are you able to get out of the house?"

"No I'm too afraid. I can hear her getting closer. Please hurry!" Remy whispered.

"You need to stay calm, okay? Help is on the way." The dispatcher said.

At that moment, the closet door bursts open, revealing a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes. The woman has a gun aimed at Remy's chest.

"She found me! Please help!" Remy screamed into the phone as the woman dragged her out of the closet. The phone then drops out of her hand.

"Remy, are you still there?" The dispatcher asked.

The woman then picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"We no longer need your assistance because Remy is about to die now." The woman said as she tossed the cell phone across the room. The cell phone hit the wall and broke into pieces.

Just as she is about shoot Remy, the door bursts open and she is surrounded by Rossi, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, Reid, Ashley, Callen, Sam, Marty and Kensi. They all have their guns drawn on her. The woman quickly grabs Remy and places the gun to her head.

"Holly Warren, put the gun down, now." Kensi said.

"Stay back or I'll shoot her." Holly warned.

"Please help me." A frightened Remy said.

"You won't get away with this one, Holly. So you might as well end this now." Rossi said.

After a few moments, Holly finally releases Remy and tosses the gun on the floor. She then dropped to the floor and placed her hands behind her head. Kensi walks over to her and handcuffs her. A while later, Holly is sitting at the table in the interrogation room down at the police station. She is still handcuffed. She asks to speak to JJ and Marty. The two Agents agree to talk to her, and enter the room.

"Alright what have you got to say to us?" JJ asked.

"That's no way to talk to an old classmate, JJ." Holly said with a grin.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Marty asked confused.

"Of course we know each other. Don't you remember me, JJ?" Holly asked.

"No I'm sorry, but I don't remember you." JJ said also confused.

"Let me refresh your memory. I was the thin girl with braces on the soccer team. You stole my scholarship." Holly said.

"I didn't still that scholarship. I earned it." JJ said.

"You only earned it because I received a knee injury. That scholarship would have been mine." Holly said.

"You two played soccer in school?" Marty asked.

"Hello Marty. I forgot you were in here. I hear you plan on adopting that sweet little boy. His name's Henry, right?" Holly said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's his name." Marty said.

"Isn't that the name of your son, JJ?" Holly asked.

"Yeah." JJ answered warily.

"I heard about him being killed in that car explosion. That's really terrible. It's too bad you don't know the truth." Holly said.

JJ and Marty both had stunned looks on their faces.

"What truth?" JJ asked.

"She's just messing with you mind, JJ. She doesn't know anything about your son." Marty said.

"You're right Marty. I don't know anything about JJ's son, but I do know one thing." Holly said. She then turned her attention to JJ and said, "Your son is alive and he's closer than you think."

"Wait, are you saying that my son is still out there somewhere and so is his kidnappers?" JJ asked.

"Well he is, but his kidnappers are unfortunately no longer on this earth. I guess you could say that he's been kidnapped again, but this time, the person who has him, has no idea that he's raising a missing and presumed dead child."

"If her son is still alive, then where is he?" Marty asked.

"_I'll never tell." _Holly said in a singing voice.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SON?!" JJ shouted as she slapped Holly across the face.

"Did you just see what she just did?" A stunned Holly asked Marty.

"I didn't see anything." Marty said, lying.

"I will never tell you where your son is. You took away my scholarship. So I'll take your son's whereabouts with me to my grave."

JJ then leaned into the table, mere inches away from Holly's face and said, "You don't have to tell me anything because I can find my son without your help and I will find him."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Holly asked.

"Because I'm his mother and a mother will always find her child. Do you really need another damn reason?" JJ asked.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter eleven. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. The next chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 Believe

**Description: The search for Henry continues and Kensi discovers something.**

**Disclaimer: Unless it's a real place, I only own Cheddar Charlie's. Anything else in this chapter is not mine. I also own Claire Shepard and Vivian Harper.**

* * *

><p><strong>"It is easier to believe than to doubt. ~E.D. Martin<strong>

* * *

><p>A few days after the B.A.U. team left Los Angeles, California, Will woke up and found a note lying on the kitchen table. He picked it up and read what was written on it. The note read;<p>

_Dear Will,_

_I'm sorry, but I've gone back to Los Angeles, California. Holly Warren told me that our son is still alive. I know you probably don't believe it, but I do. I'm going to find Henry and I'm not leaving Los Angeles without our son. You can either continue to be in denial about our son being alive or you can help me look for him. I hope that you will finally realize the truth, even if it does seem unbelievable._

_With Love,_

_Jennifer Jareau _

_P.S. Please let my team know what's going on. I could really use their help too._

Will reread the letter a couple of more times before folding it and placing it in the pocket of his jeans. He then got into his car and drove away. As he drove, his mind kept going back to what JJ had said in the letter. _"Could my son really be alive?"_ Thought Will. Soon, Will stopped the car at the Quantico. He got out and walked into the building. When he entered the building, he got on the elevator and hit the number six button. Luckily for him, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan, Ashley, Reid and Prentiss were all in the bullpen talking.

"Will, is everything okay? JJ never showed up and she's usually the first one here." Prentiss said.

"She left for Los Angeles, California." Will said.

"Why would she go back there for?" Morgan asked.

"Here, just read this." Will said as he handed the note to Morgan.

Morgan read the note out loud to his team mates. After hearing what the letter had, everyone looked up at Will.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to believe that Henry's still out there somewhere." Morgan said.

"As crazy as it seems, yes I am starting to believe that. I mean what if the child that was killed in that car explosion really was another child? We all just assumed it was Henry in that car because the child fit the description of him. And remember, there was never a DNA test done on any of the victims in that explosion. What if JJ was right this entire time?" Will asked.

"You know, now that I think about it, there was this car crash a few years ago that involved two teenage girls, Claire Shepard and Vivian Harper. Claire was seriously injured, but survived the crash, and Vivian was killed instantly. However, seeing that both girls shared similar appearances, there was a mix up. A few weeks after Claire woke up from her coma, she revealed that she was actually Vivian Harper. A DNA test was done on her and it was in fact proven that she was Vivian Harper. The only reason why a DNA test wasn't done when the accident occurred was because both girls' identification cards were mixed up. Claire was found next to Vivian's handbag. So it is possible that JJ was right this entire time." Reid said.

"And we didn't believe her." Prentiss said, feeling a little guilty.

"We have to go back to Los Angeles to help her." Ashley said.

"Prentiss, Ashley, Reid and I will go to Los Angeles. And Morgan, Rossi and Garcia will stay here in case there's another case that needs to be worked on." Hotch said.

"I'm going to Los Angeles with you guys. If my son really is out there, then I'm going to help find him." Will said.

"Wheels up in thirty minutes." Hotch said as he exited the room.

JJ had just arrived in Los Angeles, less than an hour ago. She checked in at the same hotel, she and team had stayed at a few nights ago. After settling in at the hotel, JJ grabbed her handbag and walked out the door. She then got into a cab and told the driver to take her to West 23rd Street. About twenty minutes later, JJ paid the driver and stepped out of the cab. She entered a small café called Harrison Family Café and sat down at a table across from Marty Deeks.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." JJ said.

"It's okay. I just got here five minutes ago. I had to drop my son off at Kensi's house. He's spending the day with her. Did you tell your boyfriend and team about this?" Marty asked.

"I wrote a letter to Will this morning. I told him what was going on and told him to tell the team. Hopefully this time, they'll believe me." JJ said.

"If they still don't believe you, they'll believe you when you get your son back." Marty said.

JJ then reached into her handbag and pulled out a picture of Henry. In the picture, Henry is wearing a light blue shirt with blue and white plaid shorts. His hair is shoulder length and he is smiling.

"Anyway, here is a picture of my son. Ask everyone you see if they've seen him." JJ said as she handed the picture to Marty.

"Thanks, but won't you need this?" Marty asked as he looked at the picture. For some odd reason he had a strange feeling that he had seen the child before, but he didn't know exactly where.

"I have an extra one with me. Call me if you get any leads." JJ said as she handed Marty a piece of paper with her phone number written on it.

When JJ returned to the hotel, she saw five familiar faces sitting in the lobby. Sitting on the couch and chairs were Hotch, Will, Prentiss, Reid and Ashley. JJ approached the five people.

"You got my letter?" JJ asked.

"Yeah we got it. JJ, we're really sorry we didn't believe you." Will said as the others agreed with him.

"It's okay. None of that matters now. What matters now, is that Henry is here somewhere and we're not leaving until we find him. Where are Morgan, Rossi and Garcia?"

"I told them to stay in Washington D.C. in case any other cases came up and needed to be worked on." Hotch said.

"I see." JJ said.

"We should check into a few rooms if we're going to stay here and help look for Henry." Hotch said as he walked over to the front desk. Ashley, Reid, Will and Prentiss followed him, while JJ stayed behind.

"Hey guys." JJ called after them. They all turned to look at her. "Thanks." She said.

Ashley, Reid, Will, Prentiss, and Hotch decided to get two rooms. Ashley and Prentiss decided to share a room. Reid and Hotch decided to share a room and Will decided to share the room that JJ was staying in. A few moments after settling into their rooms, everyone met in JJ and Will's room.

"Have there been any leads, yet?" Ashley asked.

"I sent Marty Deeks out with a picture of Henry to ask anyone if they've seen him. I told him to call me if there were any leads, but so far he hasn't called yet." JJ explained.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Will said, reassuring JJ.

When Marty returned home that afternoon, the first thing he did was call JJ. He sat down on the couch in the living room and dialed JJ's number.

"Hello?" JJ answered.

"Hey it's me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, but there were no leads on your son's whereabouts." Marty said.

"It's okay. We didn't get any leads either." JJ said.

"What do you mean _we_?" Marty asked.

"My boyfriend and a few of my team members are here. They want to help find Henry. They finally believe that he's still alive." JJ said.

"That's great. You're going to need all the help you can get." Marty said.

"You're right. And I just wanted to thank you for also helping me." JJ said.

"No problem. Your son is out there somewhere and he needs you. I'm just sorry that we were unable to find him today." Marty said.

"It's okay. We'll look again tomorrow. Thanks again." JJ said as she ended the call.

After the phone call had ended, Marty turned on the television and began flipping through the channels. A few moments later, he finally finds an action film on TV to watch. About an hour into the film, Marty heard the door bell ring a few times. He got up from the couch to see who it was. When he opened the door, he was Kensi standing there, smiling and holding Henry, who had his finger pressed against the doorbell. Henry was also smiling.

"I see you taught Henry how to use the doorbell." Marty said.

"Yeah, why? Is it annoying?" Kensi asked with a grin.

"A little bit. Hey Henry, how about you tell me about your day today?" Marty said as he took Henry from Kensi and brought him into the house. Kensi followed behind.

"Me and Kensi saw a giant mouse!" An exited Henry said.

"You saw a giant mouse?" Marty asked. He then looked at Kensi and said, "Where did you take him, the sewers?"

"No I took him to Cheddar Charlie's." Kensi said.

"Why would you take him there? That place is horrible. Hell, the sewer would have been a much better option." Marty said.

"Hell!" Henry shouted as Marty and Kensi both looked at him with shocked looks on their faces.

"No Henry. Don't repeat that word." Marty said.

"I'm sorry." Henry said.

"It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have said it in front of you." Marty said.

Kensi and Marty went back to their conversation on Cheddar Charlie's.

"What do you have against Cheddar Charlie's? Kids love that place." Kensi said.

'That mouse is a creep. I went to a friend's birthday party there, once when I was seven and he kept staring at me and messing up my hair." Marty said.

"Wait, the mouse or your friend?" Kensi asked.

"The mouse." Marty replied.

"Well you do have nice hair." Kensi said with a grin.

"Yeah and you're obviously jealous of it. Right, Henry?" Marty asked.

"Right." Henry replied. He then ran to a pile of toys and began playing.

"Any word on Agent Jareau's missing son?" Kensi asked, changing the subject.

"No not yet. Holly did tell JJ and I that her son is closer than she thinks. So we're assuming that he's here in Los Angeles. I feel like I've seen her son somewhere before because he looks very familiar." Marty said.

"You got a picture of him?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, wait here and I'll go get it." Marty said as he left the living room. A few moments later, he returned with the picture and handed it to Kensi. She carefully studied it for a few seconds before realizing something.

"Oh my God. I think I know where you've seen him before." Kensi said.

"Where?" Marty asked.

"I mean I know in the picture, his hair is a bit longer, but I think the child that you're raising, is Agent Jareau's missing son." Kensi said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter twelve. Please tell me what you thought. I'll try to have chapter thirteen up as soon as possible. Oh and in case any of you are wondering, the story that Reid is telling about the two teen girls getting mixed up in the car accident, is loosely based on a real life event that happened in Indiana back in 2006.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Denial

**Description: Marty has a difficult decision to make in this chapter.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"With lies you may get ahead in the world - but you can never go back." ~Russian proverb<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"The child that you're raising is Agent Jareau's missing son."<em>

Those words kept replaying in Marty's head as he stood there in front of Kensi, staring at the picture. He hadn't said anything since Kensi told him that. Kensi was starting to get worried.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked, concerned.

"That isn't possible. There's no way that my son and JJ's son are the same little boy. There has to be some kind of mistake. I mean the DNA test even proved that Henry was the son of Shane and Cecilia Camryn. We all know DNA doesn't lie." Marty said as he laid the picture on the coffee table.

"You're forgetting that DNA test was done by Holly Warren, the women who turned out to be a murderer. For all we know, she could have altered the test. And we all know now that she and JJ didn't exactly have the best relationship in high school. This could be Holly's way of getting back at JJ. She couldn't get her soccer scholarship and she wanted to make sure that JJ never gets her son back. This is Holly's way of making JJ suffer." Kensi said.

Henry, who had been sitting in front of the coffee table, playing with a toy car, reached for the photograph and looked at it and said, "That's me!"

Kensi and Marty both turned towards him. They were both now down to his level. Marty took the picture from Henry and said, "Are you sure this is you?"

"Yes, my mommy took that picture of me. Can I go play with the toys in my room now? I don't want to play with the toys in here anymore." Henry said.

"Yeah, do you need help getting up the stairs?" Marty asked.

"No I can go by myself." Henry said as he ran out of the living room.

Now standing back up, Kensi and Marty resume their conversation. Marty is still in disbelief.

"You heard what Henry said." Kensi said.

"I still don't believe it. I mean after all, Henry is only three years old. Maybe he just thinks it's him." Marty said.

"It's obvious it's him. The hair is just longer in the picture. You know it's him, but you refuse to believe it because you've grown attached to him." Kensi said.

"So what are you saying? We should have just allowed him to be passed around to various foster homes until someone decided they wanted him as their own? Or maybe we should have just left him at that house where we found him and maybe he would have died. Then nobody would have to worry about him. Is that what you're saying?" Marty asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"You know damn well that isn't what I'm saying! We all tried to tell you not to get attached too him!" Kensi said as she raised her voice a bit.

"Since when is it a crime to get attached to someone?" Marty asked.

"I'm not saying it's a crime, I'm just saying that you really need to give him back to JJ. She deserves to have her son back. What if you were in her position? What if had been your son who was taken from you?" Kensi asked.

"I am about to lose my son!" Marty said angrily.

"But he isn't your biological son. He's JJ and Will's son." Kensi explained.

"What if Henry's parents aren't as great as we believe they are? I mean we've met JJ, but we haven't met Will. What if he abuses Henry? Do you really want to send him back to something like that?" Marty asked.

"Just because your father abused you, it doesn't mean Henry's dad is the same way."

Marty was quiet for the next few moments before finally speaking.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I should give him back before I get too attached to him. Would you mind calling JJ and telling her the great news because I don't think I can do it?" Marty said.

"Of course I can do that. You have her number?" Kensi asked as she took out her cell phone.

Marty read the number out loud and Kensi pressed the buttons on her phone.

"Hello JJ, this is Kensi Blye. Can you meet me at Marty Deeks' hou…" Kensi was saying before she felt a heavy object connect to the side of her head and fell to the floor. The last thing she saw was Marty kneeling beside her with a paper weight.

"I'm sorry Kensi, but I can't let you do this." Marty said as he slammed the paper weight down on her head one last time, causing her to lose consciousness.

JJ was sitting in a restaurant with Will and her team when her cell phone rang.

"Jennifer Jareau speaking. Hello Kensi." JJ said.

Moments later there was silence.

"Hello are you still there?" JJ asked. She then sat her phone down on the table and said, "Hmm that's strange."

"What's strange?" Prentiss asked.

"Well that was Kensi Blye and she asked me to meet her at Marty Deeks' place, but then the call went dead."

"You think something may have happened?" Will asked.

"I don't know, but it seems like it." JJ said.

"Maybe we should go over there and check it out." Hotch said.

Marty is now driving down the high way in his car and strapped in the backseat in a child's seat is Henry. Marty packed a suitcase for himself and Henry. He keeps looking in the review mirror to see if there are any police behind him.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"We're going on a little trip. You like trips, right?" Marty asked, trying not to scare the child.

"Yeah!" An excited Henry said. "I went to the zoo with my daddy one time, but I didn't get to see all the animals. Can we go there?"

"We'll go as soon as we get out of here, okay?" Marty said.

"Okay. Why was Kensi sleeping on the floor when we left?" Henry asked.

"She was just tired. She'll be okay." Marty said.

"Maybe she wanted to go with us. We should go back and get her. She might be mad that we didn't take her." Henry said.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have time. She can go to the zoo with us next time." Marty said.

"Can we go see my mommy too? I miss her." Henry said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter thirteen. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I would have had it up sooner, but I haven't been home in the past month. Also I know it's out of character for Marty for being this way, but it's only a fan fic. So please don't be too angry with how Marty is portrayed in this chapter. Thank you. And please tell me what you thought. I'll try to have chapter fourteen up soon.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Revelation

**Description: The BAU team finds Kensi and the search for Marty and Henry is still on.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. I'm terribly sorry for not updating this sooner. It's just that I haven't been in the mood to write fanfiction. And because of that, this chapter may not be what you expected. It's probably not a very good chapter and I apologize for that. Anyway here it is...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Families are about love overcoming emotional torture" ~Matt Groening<strong>

* * *

><p>Ashley, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, Reid and Will have just arrived at Marty Deeks house. They noticed the front door is slightly opened. Hotch, the leader pushes the door open all the way and with five guns drawn, the six of them enter the house. Will is unarmed. They soon stumble upon an unconscious Kensi Blye lying in a pool of her own blood surrounding her head. Everyone lowers their gun and Ashley kneels down beside Kensi to check for a pulse.<p>

"She's still alive. Call an ambulance." Ashley said.

Kensi's eyes then quickly open and she tries to sit up, but Will grabs her shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down. You're going to be okay." Will said.

"I have to find him." Kensi said as she brought a hand up to her head.

"Who do you have to find? Reid asked.

"I have to find Marty. We were supposed to bring Henry back to you." Kensi said to JJ.

"What are you talking about? Why does Marty need to give his son to me?" A confused JJ asked.

"Because the child Marty is raising is actually your son, Henry. I saw the picture you gave to Marty and realized the child in the picture is the same child Marty had been raising. The only difference was the hair was cut shorter. Can someone please make the room stop spinning?" Kensi asked as she held her head.

"Kensi, where is Marty?" JJ asked shocked.

"I don't know. I told him we should give Henry back to you, but then he got really mad and accused your boyfriend of possibly being abusive towards Henry. I told him that because his father abused him, it doesn't mean Henry's father is the same."

"You got that right." Will said.

"Marty finally agreed with me and I thought we were going to bring Henry back to you, but when I called you, that's when he hit me." Kensi said.

"Did he say anything to you when he hit you?" asked Reid.

"He didn't say anything the first time, but he did say something the second time. He said 'I'm sorry Kensi, but I can't let you do this.' "

"Doesn't give us much to go on." Emily said.

"He doesn't want to lose his son, I mean the child he's grown to love. I'm sorry JJ. I didn't mean to say that." Ashley said as she realized her mistake.

"It's okay. As long as Henry is safe and Will and I get him back. That's all that matters."

The ambulance soon arrives for Kensi. Reid allows the paramedics to enter the house. They soon put Kensi on the stretcher and take her out to the ambulance. Prentiss goes with them.

"You really didn't have to call an ambulance for me." Kensi said.

"I see you don't like hospitals." Prentiss said.

No not really. I just don't like people making a big deal over me. It's just a small cut." Kensi said.

"Yeah a cut that needs stitches. You remind me of someone I know."

"Who?"

"Me." Prentiss said.

As the paramedics and Prentiss leave with Kensi, everyone else remains in the house. JJ sees a framed picture sitting on the fireplace mantel. The picture is of Marty and Henry. They appear to be outside playing and laughing.

"So this is what he looks like now." JJ said as she studied the picture.

"He sure looks happy." Will said.

"Yeah I wonder if he was this happy before Marty ended up with him." JJ said.

"I don't know. I just want him back." Will said.

'We should send out an APB on Marty and Henry. Put road blocks up on every road. He couldn't have gotten far with Henry." Hotch said.

Prentiss and Kensi have arrived at the hospital. Kensi is sitting up in a bed and Prentiss is sitting in a chair next to the bed. There are now five stitches in Kensi's head. Kensi has a tray of food, but isn't eating anything. Prentiss picks up the jello and opens it.

"Hospital food has got to be the worst kind of food ever." Prentiss said as she took a bite.

"Then why are you eating it?" Kensi asked.

"When I'm hungry, I'll eat anything." Prentiss said as she finished the jello and sat the container on the tray.

Sam and Callen soon walk in the room. They are each holding a bouquet of flowers and hands them to Kensi.

"Thanks. How did you two know I was here?" Kensi asked.

"Aaron Hotchner called us and told us what had happened. How are you feeling?" Callen asked.

"Okay." Kensi said.

"I'm going to kill Marty when I see him." Sam said.

"No one is going to kill anyone. I don't think Marty intended to attack me. He just panicked." Kensi said.

"Yeah, but he still had no reason to hit you." Sam said.

"You don't think Marty would hurt Henry, do you?" Prentiss asked Kensi.

"Oh no. He loves Henry. Marty would never harm a child." Kensi said.

"He said he'd never hit a woman either, but look what he did to you." Sam said.

"Sam, I already told you. Marty didn't know what he was doing. He panicked." Kensi said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Stop defending him!" Sam angrily said.

"Alright Sam, I think it's time for us to leave." Callen said as he practically had to drag Sam out of the room.

"Wow, is he always like that?" Prentiss asked Kensi.

"Only when he's upset. I really hope he doesn't find Marty because that won't be good." Kensi said.

"Sounds like he and Derek Morgan should get together and go bowling sometime." Prentiss said as Kensi gave a small laugh.

Ashley, Hotch, Reid, JJ and Will are now down at the police station. They have just told the police about Henry and Marty. The police have put out an APB on the two.

"Hey there's something I need to get back at my hotel room. I bought a green stuffed bear for Henry and told myself I'd give it to him, when we get him back. I don't have it with me now, and I wouldn't feel right getting him back and not having a present for him." JJ said.

"JJ, I don't think Henry will care if you have a present for him or not. He'll be happy just seeing you." Hotch said.

"I know. It's just Henry's been gone for a while and…."

"I understand JJ." Hotch said.

"Thanks Aaron." JJ said as she left.

"Want me to come with you?" Will called after JJ.

"No thanks. I'll be alright." JJ called back.

It took JJ nearly thirty minutes to arrive at the hotel because of all the road blocks. When she reached her room, she had to dig through her handbag for the key. When she finally found the key and unlocked the door, JJ wasn't prepared for what she saw next.

"Oh my God." A shocked JJ said.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter fourteen. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting. Please tell me what you thought. I believe I only have two chapters of this story remaining, but I don't know when the next chapter will be up. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15 GoodBye

**Description: JJ gets a surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You never leave someone behind; you take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind." ~Author Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>JJ was shocked to see Marty sitting on the floor of her hotel room when she opened the door. She was even more shocked when she saw her son Henry sitting next to him, playing with some toys. JJ could hardly recognize her son, with his hair being cut so short.<p>

"Henry, look who's here." Marty whispered into Henry's ear.

Henry saw JJ standing there in the door way and quickly stood up and ran up to her. JJ picked him up and hugged him tightly. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Mommy!" Henry joyfully exclaimed.

"There's my sweet little boy. I missed you." A teary eyed JJ said.

"Why are you crying?" Henry asked.

"Because I missed you and I'm happy that I finally have you back." JJ said. She then looked at Marty and said, "How did you get in here?"

"I told the lady at the front desk that I was your husband and I had left my key in the room. So she let Henry and me in. I was going to take Henry out of the country, but then as we were driving down the highway, he asked about you. That's when I decided to turn the car around and come back here. I couldn't take your son away from you. You and your boyfriend seem like nice people. I mean I've never met your boyfriend, but I assume he's a good person." Marty said.

"Thank you and Will is a really great person." JJ said.

"Did you find my partner, Kensi? I mean is she okay?" Marty asked, fearful that the answer may be bad news.

"We found her and yes she's okay. She's at the hospital right now. Emily Prentiss is there with her."

"Kensi probably hates me now and I wouldn't blame her. I had no right to hit her. I could have killed her."

"But you didn't kill her, and she seemed really concerned about you when we arrived at your house. All she cared about was finding you and Henry. She showed no concern for herself." JJ said.

"That's Kensi Blye for ya. Always thinking of others." Marty said.

Hotch, Reid, Ashley, Will, were still at the police station talking to the police when JJ and Marty entered the station. JJ is carrying Henry. They all are shocked and happy to see him. An officer handcuffs Marty and is about to arrest him, when JJ stops him.

"No, I don't want to press any charges against him. My son isn't harmed. Please take those handcuffs off him."

"Yes ma'am." Said the officer as he took the handcuffs off Marty. The police then walk away. Everyone was gathered around Henry. Marty is just standing in the background, watching everyone.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." Will said as he hugged his son. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"I missed you too, daddy. Are you going to cry too, just like mommy did?" Henry asked.

"I'll try not to, but I'm just really happy to see you." Will said.

"We're all really happy to see you, Henry." A teary eyed Ashley said.

"I want to see Jack." Henry said as he looked around for his friend.

"You'll get to see him when we get back home. Jack's going to be really happy when he see's you." Hotch said.

"I think Jack missed you the most when you were gone." Reid told Henry.

"I missed Jack too." Henry said.

JJ see's Marty standing in the background watching everyone. She turns to Will and says, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Will said as he handed Henry over to Reid and walked to the side with JJ. She brought him over to where Marty was standing.

"Marty, this is Will, Henry's father." JJ said.

"Thank you for taking care of my son. I saw that picture of you and him back at your house and he looked really happy." Will said.

"Henry's a really great kid. You're really lucky to have him. I'm glad I got to know him. I'm just sorry you lost out on so much of his life." Marty said.

"He's safe now. We got him back. That's all that matters." Will said.

"We'd love for you to continue to be a part of our son's life. I believe Henry would love that too." JJ said.

"I think I'd love that too." Marty said.

Later that day, Hotch, Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Will, Ashley and Henry are back in Washington D.C. Virginia. They are at the Quantico. Everyone is thrilled to see Henry. Garcia is holding him and hugging him tightly.

"Aunt Penelope! You're hugging me too tight!" Henry said as he tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. It's just that I missed you so much!" Garcia said as she kissed Henry on the cheek and then released him.

"Henry, you and I have a lot of catching up to do. There are some pretty ladies who…"

"Morgan, just because Henry is back, it doesn't mean you get to use him to pick up dates." JJ said as she interrupted Morgan.

"I got to use some kid. Hotch won't let me take Jack anymore." Morgan said.

"You allowed your son to be used as bait, just so Morgan could get a few dates?" JJ asked Hotch.

"Well no, not exactly. I thought Morgan was taking Jack out to the movies every weekend, but Jack let it slip that Morgan was just trying to get a few girls' phone numbers." Hotch said.

"I think he told on purpose. It's impossible for Jack to lie about anything." Morgan said.

"Hey shouldn't Jack be here? I think he's going to be really happy when he see's Henry." Will said.

"When we arrived here, I sent for Anderson to go pick him up. Jack doesn't know why he coming here." Hotch said.

"He's going to be thrilled to see Henry." Prentiss said.

"I think I can say the same about Henry when he see's Jack." JJ said.

About ten minutes later, Anderson arrives at the Quantico with Jack. He is holding Jack's hand. At first, Jack doesn't see Henry, but when he does; his eyes light up as he rushes over to his friend and hugs him.

"Henry, you're here! I missed you!" Jack exclaimed

"I missed you too, Jack!" An excited Henry said.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you with me when I ran away from the people who took us." Jack said.

"That's okay. I'm not mad." Henry said.

When Marty returned home, he walked into the room that used to be Henry's. The room consisted of a race car bed, a dresser filled with children's clothes, a toy chest filled with toys and the blue covered wall held about ten of Henry's drawings. The toys that Henry had been playing with earlier were still lying on the floor. Marty scanned the room with his eyes for a few moments before finally breaking down and crying. The child he had grown to love in just two short months is now gone. He now knows how JJ and Will felt when Henry was taken from them. It was as if a part of him had died.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter fifteen. Please tell me what you thought. I believe I just have one more chapter left and in case you all are wondering, I will explain who the couple and child were that were killed in the car explosion in previous chapters. Final chapter will be up soon.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Happy Birthday!

**Description: Everyone gathers at the zoo to celebrate Henry's fourth birthday.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>"You don't have to be related by blood to be a family." ~Author Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>The day is now November 12, 2012 and the B.A.U. team, along with Kevin, Will, Jack, and Henry are at the Zoo to Celebrate Henry's fourth birthday. They were unable to celebrate his third birthday the previous year because he was believed to be dead. A DNA test was able to be done on the victims in the car explosion, thought to have killed Henry. The victims in the car were French immigrants who were traveling to America. They were identified as thirty four year old Girard Dubois, twenty nine year old Sylvia Dubois and their three year old son, Leo Dubois. It is believed that the Dubois family may have met Cooper and Paige Prescott when they arrived in America and were talked into trading vehicles. Thus leading to the supposed death of Henry and Cooper and Paige Prescott. The relatives of the Dubois' had no idea they had died. They had just assumed they were too busy to pick up a telephone and call them. When they had learned of their loved ones deaths, they were shocked and clearly heartbroken. Everyone at the Quantico had donated money so that the remains of the Dubois' could be sent back to France. And the victims found in the home in Los Angeles, were in fact Cooper and Paige Prescott and Trey Williams. They had changed their identity.<p>

While everyone else is setting up decorations for the party, Henry, Jack, Morgan, Reid and Will are viewing the animals. Right now they are at the gorilla cage. Morgan and Will are teasing Reid.

"Reid, I think she likes you." Morgan said as he pointed at the gorilla.

"I agree. She's had her eyes on you since we walked up to the cage. You two would make a cute couple and just imagine what your children would look like." Will said.

"She doesn't like me. She's just curious about me." Reid said.

"You're right. She doesn't like you. She loves you. And she's thinking _'what's a fine young man_ _like that, doing on the outside of this cage.'_" Morgan said teasingly.

"Reid, I just saw the zoo keeper walk by. I can go get him and ask him to put you in the cage with this lovely lady." Will said teasingly while pointing at the gorilla.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass." Reid said.

"Alright then, you could have had the woman of your dreams. I guess some other lucky guy will marry this beautiful lady." Morgan said.

"Daddy, can we see the bears now?" Henry asked.

"Sure buddy." Will said to his son.

As everyone else is setting up party decorations, Prentiss notices a blonde haired, blued eyed man. The man is carrying a gift.

"Hey, Marty's here." Prentiss said as JJ rushed over to him and embraced him with a hug.

"Henry's going to be so happy when he see's you. He always talks about you." JJ said.

"I'm sorry I never visited him after I returned him to you and Will. I just thought I wouldn't be able to handle it." Marty said.

"That's okay. You're here now." JJ said.

"I wrote to Henry every day. Did he get the letters?" Marty asked.

"Yes, he got all of them. He loves it when Will and I read them to him every night before he goes to bed. Where is the rest of your team?" JJ asked.

"They would have been here, but they were called in for a case at the last minute. My boss allowed me to take the day off. Oh and this present is from all of us." Marty said as he handed the gift to JJ.

"Thanks, I bet Henry will love it. He's looking at the animals right now, but I bet he'll be back soon." JJ said.

Jack, Henry, Morgan, Reid and Will returned about five minutes later. Jack and Henry are each holding Will's hands, but once Henry saw Marty, he let go of his father's hand and ran straight to Marty. They were both happy to see each other.

"Marty!" Henry joyfully exclaimed as Marty picked him up and hugged him.

"I missed you." Marty said.

"I missed you too." Henry said.

"Happy Birthday." Marty said as he placed Henry back down onto the ground.

Henry then pointed to Jack and said, "That's my friend Jack. He's really nice."

"Hi Jack. My name's Marty. It's very nice to meet you." Marty said as he smiled at Jack.

"Nice to meet you too." Jack said as he returned the smile.

"What animals did you boys see?" Garcia asked Jack and Henry.

"We saw a lot of animals. Didn't we, Henry?" Jack asked.

"Yeah."

"What's your favorite animal?" Kevin asked.

"I really liked the lions." Jack said.

"My favorite is the bears." Henry said.

A little while later, after everyone had a slice of cake, Henry opened his birthday presents. From Hotch and Jack, he received a remote control race car. Rossi gave him a fifty dollar gift card to the Children's Toy Store. Ashley bought him a coloring book along with some crayons. Morgan bought him a pair of sunglasses with cartoon characters on them. From Kevin and Garcia, he received a bag of legos. He received a children's learning computer from Reid. Prentiss gave him a small box of chocolates. The gift from Marty and the rest of the NCIS LA team was a children's wrist watch with a car in the center of it. And JJ and Will bought him a tricycle. Henry seemed to love all his presents.

"Henry, what do you say to everyone?" Will asked.

"Thank you." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Everyone said in unison.

Everyone is now at the Zoo playground, watching Jack and Henry play. The two boys are laughing and chasing each other around the jungle gym.

"You think they're hyper after eating the cake?" Ashley asked.

"I'd say they are. Kids can get hyper after eating just one piece of cake." JJ said.

"At times like this, I'm glad I don't have kids." Prentiss said with a laugh.

"JJ and I could always send Henry home with you. And I'm sure Hotch would be happy to send Jack home with you." Will said.

"Sounds like a great idea to me. Prentiss, I'll send Jack with you and later I'll drop off his suitcase."

"If either of you send your son's home with me, I'll just feed them more junk food and send them right back to you." Prentiss said.

"When Henry was living with me, I would always send him home with Kensi every time he got a little too hyper." Marty said.

"Oh I bet he drove her crazy!" JJ said with a laugh.

"She said he didn't, but I think he did because every time she would drop him off at the house, she always looked like a zombie." Marty said.

"Henry would make anyone look like a zombie if he went home with them while he was hyper." Will said.

"I think Jack is worst than Henry, when it comes to eating too much sweets. One time when he was two years old, Haley and I bought him a small ice cream cone and we ended getting banned from the twenty four hour super market for six months." Hotch said.

"Why what happened?" Ashley asked, shocked.

"Well Jack got a little too hyper and ended up getting away from us. When we found him, he was in the toy aisle and he had toys scattered all around him."  
>"They banned you just because he scattered toys onto the floor? That seems ridiculous." Prentiss said.<p>

"You didn't let me finish the story. There's more to it. When we found him, Jack was also holding a permanent black marker in his hand. What not sure how he got it, but we're guessing someone had lost it and he found it. Well, he ended up drawing on the floor and the shelves. Let's just say that the employees weren't too happy about it." Hotch said as everyone began to laugh.

"Henry's done some pretty insane stuff when he's hyper, but he hasn't done anything like that, yet." Will said.

"They can't be that bad." Garcia said about Jack and Henry.

"Easy for you to say. You're used to chaos." Rossi said.

"No, I'm not used to chaos. I just love seeing kids laugh and have fun. It's so adorable!" Garcia said.

"You wouldn't think it's adorable if you lived with them." JJ said.

About an hour later, everyone is saying they're goodbyes and going their separate ways. Marty is talking to Henry.

"I'm really glad I got to see you again." Marty said.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, too. Are you leaving now?" Henry asked.

"Yep, I have to. Thank you for inviting me to your birthday party."

"You're welcome. When are you going to see me again?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, but hopefully I'll see you soon." Marty said.

JJ and Will soon approached the two.

"Hey buddy, are you ready to go home now?" Will asked.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"You want to tell Marty goodbye?" JJ asked.

"Bye Marty." Henry said as he hugged him.

"Bye Henry. I'll see you later." Marty said as he kissed the child's forehead. He then handed Henry back over to Will and JJ.

"Take care of yourself Marty and have a safe trip back to Los Angeles." Will said.

"I will and thank you for letting me see him." Marty said about Henry.

"You're welcome and you can see him anytime you want. I think Henry would love to spend more time with you, wouldn't you Henry?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Marty said.

A few moments later, Marty watched as Will and JJ drove away with the child who stole his heart when he first met him. Marty didn't seem sad or depressed as he watched them leave because he knew that he would see Henry again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of story. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing it. I know it wasn't the world's greatest story, but I would like to thank those of you who stuck with the story from beginning to end. That really means a lot to me. Please tell me what you thought of the final chapter. Once again, thank you.<strong>


End file.
